Hotel Craze
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena and Bonnie were left inside the hotel in Camphrier Town as Ash and Clemont goes off for a guys day of their own. Meanwhile at one time hotel members were all found missing inside. In which both of them ended up entering the Executive Room where premier members are only allowed. How will things turn out for the both of them. This is a high yuri story to begin with.


Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were staying at a hotel in Camphrier Town as they take a rest from their grueling journey.

The day they stay at the hotel it was actually offering a special room for 4 persons thus they decide to book that room while the 4 of them ended up staying at the same room.

Meanwhile one day Ash and Clemont decide to separate themselves from Bonnie and Serena for some reasons.

Ash told her" Serena, Clemont and I are heading somewhere, would you mind staying with Eureka for a bit".

Serena curiously asked him" Huh, Ash why is there any reason why you want to leave the two of us?"

He told her" Ah, no. I didn't mean it that way, actually Clemont and I are heading off to a place where only guys will be allowed to enter".

Bonnie interrupted" Hey, I think I know where the two of you will be going".

Ash told the both of them" Yes, I'm sure you know that place - Anyway we'll be leaving, we'll be back by evening".

Clemont told the two of them" Very well, please excuse the both of us".

And with that Clemont and Ash head to their own location.

_On Clemont and Ash's conversation_

They are now actually outside somewhere in the city.

As they were already a far distance from the hotel, both of them tries to tell one another about the real reason behind it.

Clemont whispers to him" Hey, Ash what do you mean by this?"

Ash whispers back to him while explaining the reason" Clemont, I can see the two of them are really getting along. What's even unexpected was I even caught the two of them doing something at night while you were sleeping gracefully".

Clemont mutters" Than that thing is".

Ash bluntly told him" Yeah, the two of them were having lingering actions".

He added" I was really surprised when they were doing it".

Clemont told him" I see, in other words a romance between the two of them. Anyway what about this location you are talking about".

Ash exclaimed" What else could it be, isn't it obvious - it's the bar, were guys like to hang out".

Clemont unsure how to tell him" But Ash we're still underage, how can we just go in to that place?"

He added" And by the way we already planned going somewhere in Lumiose City for exploration".

Ash assures him" Clemont, just leave it to me. I can handle this".

He pats Clemont at the back" We can do the explorations sometime it's not that important right?"

Clemont agree with Ash's decision as the two of them headed to a bar located near the city instead of doing some sightseeing.

They actually ended up on a bar named Pegasus.

_Back to Bonnie and Serena_

Serena worriedly stated" I wonder if Ash is really going to be fine".

Bonnie follows Serena's words" Me too, I'm also worried about brother".

She suddenly blunts" Maybe they are going to hang out with girls".

Bonnie moans" And what makes you think they would do it".

Serena whispers to her" Look they are both boys so I'm sure they will go chasing females around the city".

Bonnie clarified whispering back to her" But Ash isn't the type to chase girls and Clemont has a bad taste around girls - you know that already".

Serena retorts in a sassy manner" But who knows even if you say I like Ash, he won't reciprocate it back".

Bonnie chuckles" You're right".

Both Serena and Bonnie ended up giggling after talking a bit of gossip about their precious loved ones.

Suddenly the hotel managers and other important persons around the hotel goes for a big day-off due to some reasons.

At this time the luxurious hotel in Camphrier Town seems to be abandon while the glimmering lights are still turned on at some point.

Serena and Bonnie still didn't know about this as they were still in the quadruple room which they booked.

_Few minutes later_

Serena told her" Bonnie, I'm going down for a second. I'll be back in a jiffy".

Bonnie nods as she let Serena go downstairs for a while.

Serena decides to go downstairs for some reasons.

She called" Is the receptionist here?"

However not even a single response has been made.

Serena murmurs" Well this is weird".

She decides to check the surroundings of the hotel, and later she found out not even a person was in this hotel although the lights were still turned on and some rooms in the hotel were left open.

Serena told herself" Why did this happen all of a sudden".

She quickly returns to where her quadruple room was located.

Serena informs her" Bonnie, this is bad - there wasn't even a single person in this hotel".

Bonnie moans in surprise" Huh, what's going on, I mean what was the reason behind this?"

Serena told her" I also don't get it".

Bonnie grinned" Which means that it's only the two of us left".

Serena blunts in curiosity" Huh, what does that mean anyway?"

Bonnie smirked" You know what it means anyway, I don't think I need to tell you".

She grabs Serena's hand in excitement" Here, come with me".

Serena yells in curiosity" Bonnie, wait what's the meaning of this and where are you dragging me to be exact?"

Bonnie happily told her" Just come with me and you'll see it to yourself".

She continues to grab Serena's hand while Serena keeps moaning her to what her purpose on dragging was in which she didn't even get a single response.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie and Serena ended up in a luxurious room which should not be suitable for minors.

Bonnie told her" Here is it, Serena - this room is what I'm talking about".

Serena tries to look at the placard, it reads" Executive room".

She mutters" Executive room".

Bonnie nods and explained" Yes, this is one of the rooms that most high-class people will book and even cost a lot of money just to get this room".

Serena asked her" Wait, Bonnie what are we doing here and I don't think this is a good idea".

Bonnie clarified" Serena didn't you just say that the hotel seems abandon for the moment".

Serena nods and told her" Yeah and then".

Bonnie smirked" That means we have our own privilege in this hotel, like we own all the rooms".

She added" Then I found this room to be best one".

Serena asked her" Bonnie what's your real intention on this room and besides we can't be entering this room without a permission".

Bonnie whispers to her" No, it's fine - Just leave it to me".

Serena whispers back to her" What do you mean_ leave it to me_, don't tell me you're".

However she didn't get to finish her words as Bonnie continues to drag Serena inside the executive room thus they ended up successfully inside it.

Bonnie quickly locks the door in that room as she hops to the bed.

She jumps in joy to the fluffy materials of the bed" Wow, it's so soft".

Serena nervously asked her" Wait what is this about and why did you lock the door?"

Bonnie explained" Serena, I told you this room is ours since nobody resides here at the moment".

Serena told her" But we can't just be barging into a room without someone's permission".

Bonnie told her" Once I say it's ours - it's ours".

She pouted" Why can't you just understand what I mean about it".

Serena tries to go thinking mode for a bit.

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait a second, if she tries to lock the door then that means.**

She fantasizes on a picture of them doing a lascivious act.

Serena murmurs" Then could that happen".

She shakes her head and told herself" No, I don't think Bonnie would feel that way towards me".

Bonnie asked her" Serena what's with you and why don't you just sit on the bed like I do?"

Serena told her" No, I was just thinking about something, you don't need to mind it anyway. OK, I'll sit on the bed".

Bonnie and Serena ended up sitting on the bed for bit while awkwardness and silence engulfs between them.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie tries to use the pillow on the bed and hit Serena on her head.

She happily told her while hitting the pillow" Serena, this is for you".

Serena asked her" Bonnie, what was that for?"

Bonnie retorts with a smile" For revenge".

Serena retorts in a sassy manner" I see, then this is for you".

Serena also gets a pillow from the bed and hits Bonnie back on her head as well.

She responded in a sassy way after hitting the pillow on her" That's my revenge for you".

Bonnie told her" Oh yeah, you want more. This is for you".

She hits Serena again on the head using her pillow.

Serena told her" Then this one is for you".

She hits Bonnie back again on the head using her pillow as well.

The two ended up having lots of fun while hitting each others head with their pillow.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie nervously tries to ask her" Serena do you have anyone you like aside from Ash and also your family?"

Serena ponders about Bonnie's question for a while.

Not much later, she told her" Oh there is another one".

Serena now looks at Bonnie with a smile" I think it's you".

Bonnie awes in surprise" Really, do you think you feel that way towards me".

She happily told her" Of course I do, Bonnie I think you look like a little sister to me".

Serena pets Bonnie hair while telling her" You know I think I already grown attached to you somehow".

Bonnie happily told her" Thank you, Serena".

Just when Serena was about to leave for a while, Bonnie smirked and touches her back in a caressing way.

Serena was surprised with the move that was made by her and decides to ask her" Bonnie what was that about?"

Bonnie only whispers one of her favorite songs while telling her" It's nothing that important".

Serena told her" Oh I see".

Serena begins to leave again while Bonnie smirked and now touches her butt in a lingering way.

She begins to feel more confused and ask her again" Bonnie what was that just now?"

Bonnie told her" It's nothing just only my type of playing with someone".

Serena told her" Oh OK".

Serena now tries to leave again while Bonnie grinned and now touches her body all of a sudden in a very mild manner.

Serena begins to feel more puzzled about what Bonnie just did and tries to ask her again" Bonnie that is the third time and what was that about just now?"

Bonnie suddenly pulls Serena back to the bed in which Serena gets more confused with her actions.

Serena tries to ask her again" Wait Bonnie, I don't get it - what is this about?"

Bonnie suddenly hugs Serena for no reason which confuses her on what Bonnie intents to do with her.

Serena tries to ask her" Um Bonnie, Look this is sweet of you. But do you have any idea why you're doing it?"

Bonnie didn't reply back this time instead she decided to grab Serena's pink hair tie from the back of her hair to pull it off slightly cascading her hair just a little.

Bonnie suddenly speaks up in a nervous manner" I think you look better when you let down your hair".

She added" I mean you have a very long hair but I prefer it to be like that instead of having your pony-tail hairstyle or your hairpin attached with you".

Bonnie didn't remove Serena's hat yet for some reasons.

Serena seemed a little surprise but didn't scold at Bonnie or anything.

She told her with a smile" Thank you, Bonnie".

Serena clarified" I guess you're right, I look better with long hair just like you said - Females I think do have better looks with their hair down".

However Bonnie compliments her hair" Serena I think you have a beautiful hair or maybe the prettiest if I can say because you really deserve it".

She added" And also I like to see your baby blue eyes, once it always meet my eye - I found myself dazzling, gleaming, shimmering, mesmerizing to it for some reasons".

Serena blushes a little after her compliments" Really, you think so - Thank you Bonnie".

She fidgets" Actually I never had someone said those things before not even Ash, my family or any of my previous friends".

Serena happily told her" I'm really glad that you are the first one who told me that".

Bonnie blushes a bit while telling her" Thank you Serena, I'm glad you accept my compliments towards you".

Serena told her with a big smile while hiding her blush as well" You're welcome, Bonnie".

Bonnie hides her blush also after her.

Silence engulfs between them again afterwards.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie clarifies " Serena you say you like me, right?"

Serena nods and ask her" Yeah and what about it?"

Bonnie seriously ask her" Then should we do that thing?"

Serena nervously asked her" What do you mean that thing?"

She suddenly goes to ponders something on her mind.

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait, could she be talking about the thing were two girls lingers with their body at each other. But what if she is really talking about it?**

Serena blushes a bit from thinking of the lesbian acts on her mind.

Bonnie curiously asked her" Serena, why are you blushing?"

Serena told her waving one of her hands while hiding her blush" Ah no, this is nothing".

Bonnie told her" Oh OK".

She ended up looking down at the bed floor.

Serena saw the gloomy reaction of Bonnie and tries to ask her" Bonnie is there something wrong?"

Bonnie lied" No, it's nothing".

Serena told her concerning Bonnie's behavior" But you don't look well I can see it from your face".

Bonnie yells at her" I told you it's nothing, what do you care and know about me?"

Serena told her" But I'm your friend so I should be helping you".

Bonnie scowled" Right we're just friends because you don't even feel the way I feel towards you".

Serena ask her" Wait Bonnie what do you mean?"

Bonnie seriously stated while tears flow out from her eyes" Its because I like you, Serena".

Serena mutters" Bonnie".

Bonnie clarifies" You said you like me right, yes I do like you however it is beyond than what you imagine. Remember last week when we were left alone, I couldn't even tell what is going on with me and when we were having ourselves to our delightment. I just found out that I really like you".

She added" Being with you has been such a pleasure to me and I totally enjoy it".

Bonnie apologizes to her while sniveling at the same time" I'm sorry I should have told you earlier".

Serena after hearing Bonnie's true emotions, she was a bit touched by what she had just said.

Thus she also ended up telling her" Bonnie, I like you too and I feel the same towards you".

She also ended up apologizing to her and shedding tears from her face" I'm sorry it was all my fault to begin with, I should have tell you earlier about this".

Bonnie mutters while sniveling" Serena".

Serena mutters whimpering as well" Bonnie".

The two ended up pressing their lips on each other while tears continue to flow from their eyes.

A while later, they broke their kiss while Serena told her wiping her tears" Bonnie, I think it's better when we try to calm down ourselves before doing it".

She added" Besides crying while doing it doesn't seem to be interesting to begin with".

Bonnie told her with a little smile wiping her tears" You're right, we want to do it properly so I think it's best to leave us a little time before doing it".

Both Serena and Bonnie tries to calm down their minds while sitting on the bed for a few minutes.

_Few minutes later_

It looks like the both of them has already cool down themselves from the petty fight that they just had a while ago.

Bonnie ask her" Serena shall we do it?"

Serena truthfully told her" I guess I can say no to it after all you like me right, then let's do it".

Bonnie nods as she leans closer to Serena caressing her brown hair.

Serena and Bonnie ended up pressing themselves through the lips while Bonnie continues to gently touch Serena's hair while Serena does the same by caressing Bonnie's yellow hair.

Serena moans while pressing her lips to her" Bonnie".

Bonnie moans also pressing her lips to her" Serena".

Both doing the kiss while moaning each others names repeatedly.

Suddenly a few while later, Serena sticks to Bonnie's tongue in which made her surprised.

Bonnie tries to ask her while following Serena's tongue actions" Wait, Serena what are you doing?"

Serena told her while swirling her tongue within hers" Bonnie, don't you see - this is a special act where two women or girls do when they love each other".

She added" It's actually called a hot kiss".

Bonnie told her while swirling her tongues back within Serena" I see, a hot kiss".

Serena and Bonnie swirls and connect their tongues while moaning each others names.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie suddenly starts to remove the hat from Serena's head as well pulling off the pink scrunchy from the back of Serena's hair cascading the hair down now completely this time.

She complimented her again while blushing heavily" Serena, you now look more beautiful this time".

Serena thanked her praise while blushing heavily as well" Thank you Bonnie for completing letting my hair down".

Both Serena and Bonnie resume their kiss again by pressing their lips while swirling their tongues again with one another and moaning each other's name as well.

A while later, Serena and Bonnie broke their kiss again while Bonnie now lifts Serena's dress a bit while showing her bra exposing her cleavage as well.

Serena whined" Bonnie, wait what are you doing?"

Bonnie smirked" Next comes this".

She now takes off Serena's bra while exposing her boobs.

Serena moaned" Bonnie, what are you planning anyway?"

Bonnie told her in a tempting manner" You're all mine for today, Serena".

She added" Look at your bust size it's big".

Serena told her" No, it's not like what you think".

She now starts to lick Serena's boobs.

Serena moans again" Bonnie , I'm tickling with what you're doing".

Bonnie didn't give a response while she continues to lick Serena's boobs.

Serena continues to whine" Bonnie, Bonnie - It really is tickling me".

Bonnie told her while doing it amorously back at her" Serena, please let me hear you more of your beautiful voice".

Serena continues to moan" Yes, Bonnie as you wish".

Bonnie continues to lick Serena while Serena continues to moan with her beautiful voice coming from her mouth.

They were doing it repetitively until a while later, Serena now removes Bonnie's dress and her bra while exposing her tiny boobs as well.

Bonnie whines" Serena, wait what are you doing?"

Serena told her in an alluring voice" Now it's my turn to make love with you".

She now starts to suck Bonnie's nipples while making slurping sounds a bit as well.

Bonnie moans" Serena, my nipples".

Serena continues to suck Bonnie's nipples while moaning in a seductive voice" Bonnie, let me hear your voice as well".

Bonnie moans" Yes, Serena you are please to hear my voice".

Serena continues to suck Bonnie while Bonnie continues to let her beautiful voice passed to Serena's ears.

A while later, Bonnie ended up taking off Serena's dress as the two now lick and suck each other while caressing each others body and lingering their feelings through one another while moaning their names repetitively while doing their so- called seduction.

Suddenly Bonnie begins taking off Serena's black shoes.

A while later, Bonnie bites Serena's long black socks and as well began taking it off

She also tries to take off Serena's shoes now exposing her feet to which Bonnie began to play and tickle .

She then tries to smell Serena's lovely feet before doing what she intends to do with her.

Serena whines" Bonnie, I had a foul smell on my feet - I didn't tell you to smell it".

She told her" Serena's feet is so sweet".

Then Bonnie tries to lick Serena's foot in which Serena was totally confused with what her doing.

Bonnie starts to moan while licking her foot" Serena, your foot".

Serena moans" Bonnie, my foot is not that sweet or tasty".

Bonnie moans again while licking her foot" I don't care if Serena's foot taste sour somewhat as long I got to hear your beautiful voice - I'm fine with it".

Serena warns while moaning" Bonnie stop it, it's really tickling me - your slender tongue is lingering through my foot".

Bonnie moans while licking her foot again" Yes, that is what I want to hear from you, please give me all the voice that you desire - More, let me hear you more".

Serena moans" Bonnie, Bonnie - your tongue is making me giddy up over you".

Bonnie continues to lick Serena's foot while Serena cuddles her as she lick Bonnie's knee.

Serena moans" Your knee is very lovely to start at".

Bonnie warns" Serena, my knee is not as what you expect".

Serena whines" Bonnie you're unfair, let me lick your knee while I let you lick my foot".

Bonnie can't help but nod, both of them succumb to their best licking while playing themselves like slavish actions.

They ended up licking with their desired body parts while continue to moan each others names and wrapping themselves with each other as well.

A while later, Bonnie have both of her hands up Serena's skirt while attempting to pull down her underwear.

But Serena tries to keep her underwear from completely coming off just as Bonnie has pulled Serena's underwear at least knee length.

_Few minutes later_

Serena and Bonnie stop from their alluring actions with one another.

Bonnie puts back her bra then finally her brown sleeveless top dress as well as her knee length black tights covering with a skirt.

For Serena she puts her bra then follows her black sleeveless blouse with her red skirt as well tying the pony-tail at the back and finishing it with a hairpin added to her hair.

But she didn't put her hat back due to Bonnie's preference.

Silence engulfs again between them afterwards.

_Few minutes later_

Serena and Bonnie ended up lying on their pillow for a bit.

Bonnie snuggles the cozy pillow in that room" Wow, it's so smooth, I feel I really want to sleep here".

Serena did the same" Me too, I found this executive room a little fluffy with their pillow too".

Bonnie tries to ask her" Serena what do you think if it's just the two of us staying at a hotel?"

Serena told her" Come to think of it, I haven't thought about it yet but to me I'm fine with it since we tend to get along anyway".

Bonnie closes her eyes a little and told her" You're right it's been a little while we did these things together".

Serena told her" You know traveling with you, Clemont, and Ash had drastically changed my life. I wonder what my life had been if I hadn't met friends like you".

Bonnie now opens her eyes and told her" I'm sure your life cannot be this interesting and I think we might even not get to know each other".

Serena whispers to her" You're right but even without Ash - as long I have you, I'm already satisfied with my life".

Bonnie nods and whispers back to her" Serena, me too - Even if my brother is not with me, as long you are with me I don't have anything to worry about".

Both Serena and Bonnie ended giggling with each other after a little gossip of their own.

Silence happens between them again afterwards.

_Few minutes later_

Serena tries to get up from her bed while trying to rummage a dress in the closet that she can wear in which Bonnie was totally flustered with what she is doing.

Bonnie tries to get up from her bed as well and tries to ask her" Serena, what are you doing with the closet?"

Serena continues to search for the appropriate dress for herself and told her" Bonnie, I'm finding if there is a dress that will be suitable for me to wear".

Bonnie nods and tell her" Oh I see".

A while later, Serena happily told herself" I found it".

Serena told her" Bonnie I'll be going to the bathroom for a while, very well I'll excuse myself".

She ended up going to the bathroom locking the door and ready to get changed.

_Few minutes later_

Serena comes out of the bathroom wearing the dress that she just found in the closet.

She asked her" Bonnie how do I look with the dress I just pick?"

Bonnie can't help but stare on Serena's dress, she was actually wearing a beautiful pink corset with a lovely violet skirt.

Bonnie mesmerized and told her" Serena, you really look pretty with what you are wearing".

Serena told her" Really, thank you - I'm glad you like it".

Bonnie tries to ask her" But Serena that dress is only for the executive room and we are not even a part of it".

Serena assures her" Don't worry let this be our day until the hotel people returns".

Bonnie pouted" You're so unfair Serena, why you are the only person get to wear a dress like that".

She happily opens the closet finding the dress to herself" Let me also find some dress that can match me perfectly".

A while later, Bonnie found her suitable dress as she hurries to the bathroom to get changed as well.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie comes out of the bathroom and tires to ask her" Serena, how do I look with the dress I just pick?"

Serena tries to thoroughly analyze Bonnie's dress before giving her a response.

Bonnie was actually wearing a yellow gown with a pink long skirt.

She winked while telling her" Bonnie it's just perfect - exactly the dress how I want to be".

Bonnie thanked her" Thank you Serena - I'm glad it ended up to your taste".

A while later, Serena and Bonnie ended up sitting on the bed with their preferred dress while not trying to look each other.

Moments later, They try to look at one another while heavily blushing at the same time.

Bonnie tells her" Serena".

Serena tells her back" Bonnie".

Both said in unison" I love you".

They ended up giggling themselves before pressing themselves on each others lips while nuzzling each others hair .

Bonnie now tries to rub Serena's skin using her cute hands while complimenting her at the same time" Serena, your skin is so smooth".

Serena warns her" Bonnie, stop it - This is a bit embarrassing".

Bonnie smirked while leaning against her" Why should you be embarrassed about it, you loved me right?"

Serena moans while being rub by Bonnie" I know, but the way your touching me - This is just too much".

Bonnie told her in an alluring voice" Don't worry, I'll do it mildly so you can feel the softness lingering to you".

Serena finally nods as Bonnie continues to rub Serena's skin.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie tells her" Serena, I want you to go nude for me".

Serena whines" Again, but we just had it earlier".

Bonnie happily told her" Then I have no choice but to force you".

She now strips off Serena's pink corset in a gentle manner exposing her cleavage again.

Serena whines back at her" Bonnie, stop it".

However Bonnie now tries to take off Serena's lovely violet skirt to expose Serena's underwear.

Serena whines again" This is so unfair, Bonnie why should I be the one going nude. What about you, you don't want me to show yours?"

Bonnie didn't respond instead she now tries to take Serena's underwear while telling her" I like your underwear".

Serena warns her" Bonnie I think this is enough, you already seen a lot from me".

She smirked" It's now time to take off yours".

Serena now begins to strip Bonnie's dress while Bonnie tries to counter Serena's hands from doing so.

The two had lots of fun lusting each other while having the time of their life without Ash and Clemont.

_Meanwhile for Ash and Clemont_

Clemont said in a drunk manner" Ash let's go for another round".

Ash told him back in a drunk manner as well" Sure buddy Clemont - we shall have lots of fun until the party is over".

Clemont and Bonnie ended up wassailing themselves together with the sexy girls surrounding them.

**Story done by request of sceptile1993 - I shall give credits to him for bringing up the idea.**

**And alls well that ends well, Ash and Clemont had their part while Serena and Bonnie also had their part. Not to mention that they forgotten their friends from going delighted with their actions. So do you like it, review and feed-back if you desire and stay tune for more of my upcoming one-shot stories. This is vanila869 now signing off.**


End file.
